sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandrite (Canon)
Alexandrite is the fusion of Garnet (and, by extension, Ruby and Sapphire), Amethyst, and Pearl. She debuted in the episode, "Fusion Cuisine". Appearance Alexandrite is a massive fusion with bright-magenta skin and six arms. Her eyes are covered by a dark-indigo visor. Instead of a third eye, like Garnet has, she has an Alexandrite gemstone, representing the location of Pearl's gemstone, with three dark- indigo oval-shaped lenses surrounding it. Alexandrite's primary face functions as a mask with a structure like Pearl's and plump lips like Amethyst and Garnet covering a second, monstrous-looking mouth beneath it. Alexandrite's thick, mint green hair is a collision of all the Crystal Gems' hairstyles. The length and wildness of her hair resembles Amethyst's, the top tuft of her hair is styled to a point to resemble Pearl's, the fullness of her hair resembles Garnet's. Pre-regeneration (debut) Alexandrite's attire is a combination of the Crystal Gems' clothing: The teal leggings with a four-pointed star cutout on each knee resemble Amethyst's, the flats and large, dark-mauve shoulder plates resemble Garnet's, and the dark pink belt resembles Pearl's. The gloves on each pair of arms are the skin tone of her three constituent Gems (Lilac for Amethyst, magenta for Garnet, and aqua for Pearl). Post-regeneration (previous) In "Super Watermelon Island", Alexandrite's attire underwent changes due to Garnet and Amethyst's regenerations in "Jail Break" and "Reformed" respectively. Her lowest arms are now located on her waist, featuring gloves that cut off at her elbows instead of covering the entirety of the two arms. Her leggings are teal on her crotch and mauve on her legs, with the four-pointed star cutouts on her knees now being lilac. She also sports an enlarged sash similar to Sardonyx. Current regeneration After Amethyst's regeneration in "Crack the Whip", Alexandrite's attire changes once again in her appearance in "I Am My Mom". The colors of her shoulder pads and collar have switched and are now dark indigo and white respectively, with the collar having a slight tear on one end. Her legging cutouts are now dark teal. Personality Alexandrite starts off cold, somewhat distant, intense, and sloppy. As the fusion slowly starts to fail, the Crystal Gems' individual personalities become more prominent, showing Pearl's fear of food, Amethyst's hunger and argumentative personality, and Garnet's social awkwardness, leadership, and control of situations. During "Fusion Cuisine" she is not shown to have her own personality, but rather three separate personalities, each one being that of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. These personalities can exist at the same time and come into conflict with each other causing Alexandrite to defuse. History "Fusion Cuisine" After an inappropriate phone conversation between Dr. Maheswaran and Garnet (who pretends to be Steven's mom), Connie's parents wish to meet Steven's parents for dinner. While Steven has a dad, he has three "moms" and he doesn't wish to leave any of them out. Steven comes up with the idea of fusing the other three Crystal Gems into one Gem that can represent his mom in his nuclear family. After some initial hesitation, they agree to go through with it. Fused together as the enormous Alexandrite, the Gems stomp to their dinner, where the Maheswarans are impatiently waiting. Greg and Steven have trouble fabricating answers to all of the Maheswarans's questions. Once the food is served, Alexandrite has an internal struggle between the Gems to eat or not eat. They fall out of sync and defuse, surprising Connie's parents. Alexandrite then shows up for a final time when the Gems fuse off-screen in order to track down the runaway Steven and Connie. She is last seen chasing down and picking up the bus the two were riding out of Beach City. "Super Watermelon Island" Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl form Alexandrite in order to fight Malachite on Mask Island. While initially struggling to fight Malachite, the Watermelon Stevens distract the unstable fusion long enough for Alexandrite to gain the upper-hand in their battle and finally defeat her. Upon reaching the shore, she immediately unfuses out of exhaustion. Abilities Presumably, Alexandrite possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Alexandrite has incredible amounts of physical strength and stamina; her long legs allows her to cover a lot of ground quickly. She uses her sheer strength and size to lift weighted objects, like a bus. Garnet describes her as "an incredible force on the battlefield", making clear Alexandrite is indeed a formidable warrior, capable of anything as long she keeps a singular goal in mind. Skillset *Weapon Proficiency: As a fusion of multiple Gems, Alexandrite is skilled in wielding a variety of weapons, such as Opal's bow, Sugilite's flail, Sardonyx's war hammer, and the base weapons of the Gems she is composed of. Unique Abilities *Anatomy Manipulation: Like Sardonyx, Alexandrite has been shown to have "doll joints", body segments that have full rotation independent of the rest of her body. She was seen spinning her upper body above her sash while attacking Malachite with Sardonyx's war hammer without impeding her lower body movement.. *Fire Breathing: Alexandrite is able to create a plume of fire from her lower mouth. It is unknown if she inherited this from another Gem or if this is an entirely unique ability. Trivia and Sapphire.]] * She is the most complex fusion seen thus far; involving a total of four Gems (including Ruby and Sapphire). * Ben Levin stated that, in theory, Alexandrite is taller than Sugilite, due to being composed of four Gems.http://ben-levin.tumblr.com/post/118678147940/might-be-the-wrong-blog-because-yknow-writer Q': ''"Might be the wrong blog because y'know, writer, but considering no one in SU has a set size, only relative sizes, who's taller, Sugilite or Alexandrite?" '''A: "In theory, Alexandrite because she’s made up of 4 Gems." * The "face mask" concept resembles the Crystal Temple, as the Crystal Temple is shown having two faces (the first being the mask on its forehead). * When Alexandrite de-fused, a still frame of animation shows silhouettes of Ruby and Sapphire where Garnet would have been. ** The same frame also seems to show the two quickly grabbing each other, likely to re-fuse quickly and keep their existence secret until Steven's birthday. * Alexandrite is seen in the mobile video game Attack the Light, as a special attack dealing around seven heavy-damage strikes to all opponents on the field, as well as inflicting the attack down and defense down status conditions. She is the hardest attack to use in the game, as she requires nine Star Points and for Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl to all be at full harmony. ** A glimpse of her fusion dance is shown during this process. ** The difficulty of summoning Alexandrite in the game likely reflects the amount of difficulty fusing into Alexandrite actually takes, and why they don't form Alexandrite often. * Alexandrite will have a different outfit the next time she is formed, due to Garnet's regeneration in "Jail Break" and Amethyst's regeneration in "Reformed". * It is assumed that Alexandrite has Garnet's precognition. ** A hint toward her having Future Vision is that she was able to find the bus quickly and track Steven and Connie down. * Joe Johnston confirmed that Alexandrite will appear in future episodes. * Alexandrite's weapon was revealed in the book Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) It was revealed that her weapon is all of the Gems' weapons. ** This was also demonstrated in the episode "Super Watermelon Island," wherein Alexandrite repeatedly switched between the weapons of Sugilite, Opal, and Sardonyx. * Alexandrite was designed by Rebecca Sugar, Colin Howard, and Danny Hynes.http://ianjq.tumblr.com/post/102111919154/who-design-alexandrite Q': ''"Who design Alexandrite?" '''A: "rebeccasugar, colin-howard and dannyhynes" Gemology Gemstone Information * It is said that the stone was named after the Russian emperor, Alexander II (1818 - 1881), but was discovered by a French mineralist called Nils Gustaf Nordenskiöld (1792 - 1866). ** When Nordenskiöld first discovered alexandrite in 1834, it was initially thought to be an emerald because it was discovered in emerald mines located in Russia's Ural region, near the Tokovaya River. The specimen was later identified as a chromium bearing, color-change variety of chrysoberyl. ** Legends claim that the discovery of alexandrite was made on the very day the future emperor of Russia became of age. Inevitably, the red and green color change stone was to be declared the official gemstone of Russian Empire. * Alexandrite is one of the rarest of all colored gemstones available today. ** More specifically, it is an extremely rare color change variety of chrysoberyl (a cyclosilicate). *** Despite its name, chrysoberyl, which is an aluminate of beryllium, does not actually belong to the beryl mineral group, but rather, it is classified as its own independent mineral group. * Alexandrite is the birthstone for June and is the zodiacal sign for Gemini. ** Alexandrite is also used to commemorate the fifty-fifth wedding anniversary. * Alexandrite is a stone associated with discipline and self-control, which adequately explains Alexandrite's stoic personality. * The color change phenomenon seen in alexandrite is referred to as the 'alexandrite effect'. The change in color can be observed under certain lighting conditions, typically under daylight and incandescent lighting. ** The Alexandrite gemstone is green when in the presence of light composed mainly of greens and blues (e.g. natural light) and red in the presence of light composed mostly of reds and yellows (e.g. incandescent light), and purple when shown under both sources of light. ** Alexandrite can also display a cat's eye effect; and this rare trait can make an alexandrite stone even more valuable. Gemstone(s) Category:Canon characters Category:Fusion Category:Gems Category:Protagonists Category:Crystal Gems Category:Genderless Category:Enemies of the Homeworld Gems